Forbidden Love
by GoddessOfDreams
Summary: It is about D falling in love with a girl but he knows he is destend to never love.


Long ago there was a time when vampires ruled the night.  
  
But their numbers dwindled  
  
For Bounty Hunters came and all was lost.  
  
These days it is hard to find a vampire for there are not many are still around to be told of.  
  
But there were some left. A kind and great vampire who fell in Love with mortal lady named charlotte, her father has a very rich and powerful man and he did not like the idea of his daughter falling in love with a vampire. So he locked her up in a room were no one could get to her. But he was wrong one night the vampire came through the window and kidnapped her.  
  
Her father was in distress for he had lost his only daughter. He sent for a bounty hunter by the name of D he was a Dunpeal a half mortal half vampire. D came to the desert reserve and he met with the daughter father. "I am The Dunpeal you sent for" said D in a low but strong voice. "Yes my name is Elwood Mr. Elwood" said the father in a scratchy kind of voice. "My daughter has been kidnapped by a vampire by the name of Oakalof. Do you think you are up to the job of recovering her for me? I will give you 10 million dollars 5 now and 5 when you get her back". D looked at him and picked up the money and said "I will get her back for you". Mr. Elwood Gave D a picture of his daughter. D got on his horse and rode out of the gates. As soon as he left the gate a girl not to tall about 5'8'' honey colored hair, deep green eyes and rose colored lips and wearing and black silk and velvet dress and said "Sir D my name is Harper, please take me with you for that I know where they went and I saw it all happen for I am her servant". D looked at her and said "Do you have a horse" she said "yes" and smiled. She came back 10 minutes latter with her horse and a pack with some cloths and food." Are you ready" said D she looked at him and nodded.  
  
For 2 hours they road in silence then Suddenly D said, "You are like me" Harper looked at him and said, "Yes I am. Back 300 years ago I helped bring children home" he looked at her and smiled. It was getting dark they found a small town 300 miles from the desert reserve. They settled in a small inn but when they got to there room it was only one bed. D looked at Harper and said, "You can have the bed". She looked at him and said "OK but I do not mind sleeping on the floor you can have the bed if you want it this is your quest not mine". He looked at her and said, "You are the lady you have it I really don't Mind". So they settled down and they ate dinner and soon went to bed. The next morning they packed up and they were about to leave when Harper heard a voice and said, "I can not go out there until the person out There leaves" D looked at her and asked why she said "he is a Vampire I am supposed to marry but he is evil and I will not marry him for that I do not love him and I will never love him" D looked at her like he never knew what she felt and never would so they stayed until the person left. About 30 minutes latter the vampire left and they were safe to go. They got and got on there horses but the vampire had not completely leave he recognized Harper and said "Oh, Harper my love who are you with" Harper said in a cold voice "I am with a friend on a quest". Harper and D started riding off soon they got faster and then it came to a gallop. The vampire was following them they suddenly got to a gap in the ground and Harper and D jumped and they made it to the other side safely. The vampire did not jump he just looked at Harper and said, "I will get you back and you will marry me" and he turned away.  
  
About 5 minutes latter of riding there was a voice but no one was speaking it was saying "Are you ever going to stop having me hold rains of a horse" D looked at his hand and said "only if you will shut up most of the time". Harper looked at his hand and it was nothing she had seen before a face was in his hand the looked old Harper did not speak and stopped staring at his hand. D said, "I am sorry I did not expect him to speck and he talk a lot to" Harper looked at him and said "Ok". They soon got to an area of sand dooms and D got of is horse and kneaded and put his hand with the face on it on the ground son the hand spoke "Yes they where here but what is that noise" D stood up and suddenly out of no where these giant sting rays fly though the air. D got back on his horse and said "fallow me and stay close" they jumped from stingray to sting ray. Soon they were on the ground and riding off.  
  
It was starting to get dark and they were in a kind of forest area when they came upon a resting house it blended in very well with the environment around them. D and Harper got off there horses and D started walking and throwing rocks and laser beams shot from the resting house. Soon D was at the house and out his hand to the wall "what do you see?" said D. The hand said, "I see a man and a woman and there is a carriage in the corner." "Look for a door" said D. Harper not knowing if she moved she would be hit with a laser turned around and she quickly fell to the ground. The door to the resting house opened and the carriage came out and D started running dodging the lasers he ran faster and jumped and got on top of the carriage. Oakalof was sitting in the coach seat and got up and turned around and D pulled out his sword. "Hand over the girl" said D Oakalof said "Never, she is here on her own free will" and then pushed D and he fell backward. 


End file.
